IP-enabled set-top boxes (STBs) can be used in home networks, and can support voice, video and data. Cable operators (MSOs) provide a limited menu of video-on-demand (VoD) choices for STBs. Set-top boxes for IP-based delivery can include large disk drives or other storage. For example, the most recent model of the Tivo DVR contains a 250 GB drive, which can store 300 hours of standard-quality MPEG2 or 32 hours of high-definition video.